


Cheers To The Things I Didn't Know I Needed

by theprincessed



Series: When Our Bodies Double [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking Machines, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Pegging, Sex Swing, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Jessie meet for a third time and things get <i>intense</i>.</p><p>A.K.A how do you summarise two people repeatedly doing the kinky nasty???</p><p>(Set after the North American leg of the OTRA tour.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers To The Things I Didn't Know I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's more Louis het porn. I can't even remember the reason for this, besides wanting him in a room by himself for some of it. *shrug*
> 
> Hope you niche nerds enjoy this. H e l p m e.

The same jittery feeling of anticipation crawls up Louis' spine as he takes the steps up to Jessie's apartment door two at a time, his backpack slung across both shoulders. She'd buzzed him in downstairs with that mischievous smirk that had become increasingly familiar in recent months through their sporadic meetings, so much so that he could almost _hear_ her expression even from her texts. In one of their last casual chats, Louis had mentioned that the current leg of tour was nearly at an end and that he was headed back home. Jessie had surprised him into giggles with her response – a funny picture of her pouting and the caption: 

_I never got to use my special toys on your ridiculously tiny nipples :(_

They'd joked back and forth about her toys being “scary” until she reminded him that he had once been as reluctant to try her array of whips and floggers. He hadn't known what to say to that and was grateful when he was called away to work with no more time to stare and check his phone. He returned to find a follow-up message as a result of his accidentally-on-purpose radio silence, declaring:

_Me and my toys would like to see you before you leave..._

Attached to it was a second picture, which took a couple of seconds to work out when it was not an image of Jessie's face. It began from the neck down and depicted her wearing plain green knickers with a simple white vest top. It was easy to tell that she was also braless, her nipples peaked irresistibly and the hand not holding her phone playing with the pierced one over her clothes.

Louis blinks the memory away at the sound of Jessie's door opening now, a welcoming bigger smile on her face, and he instantly feels that tug in his stomach tinged with embarrassment, like she knows when he's thinking of her and the filth that comes along with it. He grins, always a touch shy as they greet each other.

“Hi there. You could've let me know more than 10 minutes ago that you were dropping by. I would've got a meal in the oven and my prettiest dress on,”

He lets their hug go and rolls his eyes, “You're the worst,”

“Yeah and you like it, sweetcheeks.”

He doesn't yelp when she smacks his arse on his way into her home, but it's a close call.

Just as he's taking in the look of her place, Louis forcibly stops in his tracks from a sharp yank to the strap of his backpack and Jessie spinning him around to face her. She smiles and tries to remove it from his shoulders, crowding into his personal space and her other hand crawling underneath his green hoodie. It had reminded him of that picture she'd sent and he had maybe hoped a little that she'd be wearing that outfit tonight. Instead, she's pretty much dressed to the nines in short, lacy, black number and shiny high heels and Louis suddenly gets it. He hadn't been paying much attention outside, too focused on dropping in for some kind of last hurrah.

“Shit, you've got plans.”

She waves away his concern, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I've got time.” His backpack lands with a muted thud behind him as she eagerly grasps his hand. “Come on. I wanna show you the new stuff I got.”

They enter the decked out room and Jessie leads him over to the familiar whips. He's about to make a crack about how he's already seen it all when she half turns into him to quickly pinch his nipple. His hoodie dulls the sharpness of the pain somewhat, but being caught off guard makes him flinch away from her and his hand fly to his chest.

“Oiiii! What the fuck was that for? I wasn't joking before, Jess,” he whines, frowning, “'M'sensitive,”

“Aw baby, I know,” she coos, picking something up from the rack, “but aren't you at least a little curious _how much_?”

Louis looks at her, puzzled, then quickly down at his chest as he feels a hard metal object press gently between his pecs. Once she knows she has his attention, Jessie flattens her palm to show him two identical, medium length metal chains, on the ends of which sit two shiny clamps. His mouth falls open a little, a hitch of breath.

“Told you they're special,” she says, her voice in that same calm, lower tone that always makes him want to listen well. He counts the click of her heels on the hard floor as she circles until she's standing behind him. He daren't move an inch with her brandishing those clamps, snapping the mechanism between her thumb and index finger. “Of course these made me think of you,” she continues, the metal clinking as she swaps to one hand and uses the other to burrow under his clothes to settle on the warm, soft skin of his belly. “Your nipples would look so pretty, tiny and trussed up, pulled away from your chest when I tug on the chain...”

“Leave - ” he croaks then, horrified, attempts to find his voice more strongly, “Leave my nipples out of this,”

There's a suspended moment where neither of them move or say anything and Louis can hear her breathing against his neck before she slips away with a bright “okay,” in reply. The warmth of her hand on his stomach disappears and the clamps clink gently as she puts them back and he feels a strange sort of panic well up inside of him. Is that it? Are they done? Are they not going to play tonight or even ever again? Is Jessie going to call her friends and _leave_?

Her light eyes widen as Louis shoves her a little harder than intended into the wall next to the whips and clamps, making everything rock and clang as his sudden desperation to make sure things don't stop dead shines through. His palm is pressed to her shoulder and he's breathing short, sharp inhales, expression frantic. Jessie's surprise quickly morphs from confusion to gentle.

“Yeah?” She cups his cheek, knows she loves to feel his stubble against her fingertips, between her legs.

Louis ducks his head to the floor and shuts his eyes. “If I let...” he pauses, swallows, voice still a hoarse rasp, “If we do this - ”

“We're both on board,” she nods, “We're in control and you can let go of everything else.” Her fingers tuck under his chin, lifting his head so that their mouths are closer. “I'm keeping my plans, only now you're going to join them,” 

“Girls night out?”

“Mm, something like that,” she mumbles, reaching to the rack for a second time.

She grabs the clamps again and drags the chain down over Louis' shoulders, slinky but hardly anything to feel under his warm, thick clothing and there's an urge to tell her to get on with it but he keeps his mouth shut. First rule of any of this, unless she says otherwise, but also the thought of _metal_ hanging off his nipples is still too damn scary.

“Feels like nothing, right?” she grins, “Are you brave enough to take this off?”

She gestures to his hoodie and Louis complies slowly, acutely aware of his t-shirt as it rides up at the hem and her hand is back on his belly and skirting upwards. He breathes out at the first touch to his nipple, skin to skin that makes him curl his own fingers around her hip. She pushes the clamps into his empty hand. The chains are smooth and contrast with the sharp ends of the clamps, just like Jessie's soft strokes of her hand before her short fingernails scratch over his chest. He fumbles clumsily from the flash of biting pain, the clamps dropping to the floor and his back hits the wall, their roles reversed as she bends down to retrieve them. The look in her eyes once she straightens to her full height is downright predatory, the extra lift of her heels pulling her slightly above Louis. He's unconsciously up on the balls of his feet as she takes the chain between her fists and lays it taut across his throat, calm except for the spiky beat of his heart. She hums thoughtfully and casually tosses the chain over her shoulder to walk to the other side of the room, hands free to pick up something else. Louis gulps when she comes back with a strip of thick leather that curves and locks. He wants to think of it as just like being spanked with a belt, but he knows he's fooling himself. A spanking ebbs and flows, a collar rests there, a constant reminder of the choice to manhandle him. He feels hot all over shamefully quick.

Jessie removes his t-shirt and attaches the collar whilst Louis tries to stay somewhat nonchalant about the whole affair. He's all too aware that he's failing it, but her affection helps, rubbing her fingers along his biceps and kissing him deep and wet. After what seems like endless minutes, everything starts to feel lighter. The collar is but a feather and he pushes his fingers harder into Jessie's slim hips, suddenly clingy, worried he'll float away or, worse, fall over. She keeps murmuring praise and endearments until it's a sweet whisper of nothing, although he still doesn't miss the calculated pinch of the clamp. He loses coordination of his tongue as Jessie presses the closed end beside his nipple, pebbled before she even flicks it with a fingernail. Scrabbling around for the upper hand, Louis does the first thing that comes to mind and hikes up the hem of her dress, the material pleasantly textured against his skin.

“No, you don't,” she chides gently, smart enough to immediately know what he's up to and grasping his wrist firmly from in between her bare thighs, so tantalisingly close to her pussy. “No clamps, no cunt. That's the deal, baby,”

He makes a futile attempt at testing her hold, but she's quick to change her grip to his neck as the mere mention of what he could have if he behaves brings out a Pavlovian response in him, his mouth watering and his head suddenly filled with begging. 

“Please, please, please,” he chokes out, his back colliding with the wall and Jessie's fingers squeeze over the leather sitting across his throat. She flicks his nipples a few more then switches to twisting until they're peaked into hard points. He breathes in and then, as she looks him right in the eyes to be sure, they're on and he's standing there, shirtless and trussed up more than ever before. He stands stock still and afraid to exhale again as she coos about how pretty he looks and the hunger on her face increases. He tries for a casual arm around her waist and she smiles closed mouthed, like she's humouring him, but honours also what she said and guides his hand over her underwear.

She arches an eyebrow. “Shall we keep going?”

She's not as wet as he knows she can get and Louis' always been a trier for whatever is his passion, so he nods his head. He wants – no, _needs_ – her taste in his mouth, on his tongue, slick on his fingers and maybe even his cock if he's lucky and is so sufficiently distracted by the idea that Jessie easily curls a finger into the D-shaped metal ring fastened to his collar and leads him backwards to the opposite side of the room. She's pushing him with mischief in her eyes and her other hand toying with her dress and Louis' two seconds away from saying fuck it – a recurring theme with their meetings – when Jessie slowly sinks to her knees. 

_Okay_ , he thinks, _I can get on board this_ , but the fantasy is over before he can imagine her lips sucking him down and, instead, she briskly yanks his grey joggers and boxers to pool around his ankles. The realisation that he's practically naked and she's fully dressed like she's still got somewhere important to be makes him squirm and physically wobble, just a final little push needed to send him flying. He flails and his thighs hit something solid that also rocks under the pressure of his weight. He bites his lip and feels a surge of horniness in his belly as he realises that the seat that's cradling him is an actual, real life _sex swing_.

Jessie looks mightily pleased with herself as she reaches for the chains by his shoulders, anchoring the swing like a pulley system, and Louis sighs happily. He may be starkers and her tits maybe completely covered by her dress, but they're still in his face and they really are quite lovely.

“Ever sat in one of these before?”

He lifts his eyes from her chest before the sarcasm takes over. “Oh yeah, all the time,” he shrugs, “All day, everyday, I love a _sex swing_ , me,”

“Alright, less of that kinda cheek, mister,” she laughs, “Need I remind you who's gloriously naked and at my mercy?”

He gasps as she gives a playful tug to the chain that had been resting between his pecs, the clamps pulling harshly at his sensitive nipples. “Ow! Shit! Fine, I'm sorry! It's just - why do you even have one?”

“Why not?” Jessie straddles his legs, but doesn't sit in his lap. She leans towards his ear. “It's actually pretty useful for taking me from behind. Just push me over the seat, grab my legs and go at it,”

“Fuck, Jess,” he croaks, smoothing his hands across her arse, “Don't say shit like that,”

“S'why I do. You're so easy, hon,” She stands up again, still giggling a little, “Now, are you up for some fun? A little reward for being so good for me, perhaps? If you don't mind, there's somewhere I wanna get reacquainted with.”

He squeaks a shocked noise as the swing jerks under him, Jessie pulling him up far enough until his feet can't touch the floor. He feels disconcertingly small, even though he's only a few inches off the ground, his toes cold and the hair on his legs standing on end from the goosebumps that pop up all over his body, but he finishes level with her hips and her staring at his cock. After a moment, he cracks.

“It's missed you,”he offers, trying not to wriggle too much, in case he embarrasses himself by somehow tipping out of the swing.

Luckily, she snorts and wraps him into her fist for a few strokes, toying with his foreskin and spreading the precome dripping from his slit with her thumb. His abs jump as she presses a sticky finger to his hole. “Hey, you gotta relax!”

Louis swallows his immediate retort that he don't 'gotta' do anything when the ends of the clamps glint up to him in warning and he lets his limbs go boneless as Jessie bends slightly to take his dick into her mouth. He's barely had to work for it and it's rather unsettling to think about, but she's just too good and he helplessly falls into the rhythm of her sucking and petting at his hips and thighs. She hums noises and works her lips around his thickness until he catches the back of her throat and it's too fucking soon to come, but the feeling is spiralling out of control and he tangles his hand into her curly hair, making her pull off, breathless. She pinches the tip of his shiny cockhead and his nipple at the same time and somehow he knew she would do that, yet it doesn't stop him running his mouth, swearing a blue streak.

“Please, god, I can't,” he whines, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

“Legs up then, pretty boy,” she murmurs, licking her finger then going back to his dick.

His eyes follow her as she reaches for the lube on a shelf crammed with dildos then half helps/half demands that he folds his knees in towards his chest to make more room for her to work and to elevate his arse, wriggling into his hole to the first knuckle and corkscrewing her newly-slippery free hand up his shaft. Louis finds himself chasing the memory of feeling deliciously full and bears down on the intrusion before flexing his hips upwards for leverage to fuck her brilliant, cruel mouth. Even with him grasping the chains keeping him inches off the floor it hardly makes a difference and she tortures him with a second finger, stretching him like she's on a mission. He eyes the dildos again, the swing swaying gently as she drives her fingers in deeper and teases at his prostate. Just when he's leaning his head back to expose his throat and his eyes are unfocused from building pleasure, she stops moving.

“Wha'?” he frowns, tucking his chin into his chest to be able to look at her.

“Shh!” she replies sharply before recognition blooms on her face, “Oh, they're here!”

“Will you tell me what the fuck's goin' on? Who's here?”

He tries for a grumpy, stern face that means no nonsense, but it's hard when he shifts and he can feel this girl's fingers in his arse and her saliva on his cock. It seems to bring her back to the present though and she blinks, torn between decisions, before she stops playing with his hole. He protests feebly, his arse clenching around sod all, but she's already got her hands on something else. She wheels it closer before whipping off the blanket draped casually on top of it and Louis recoils as much as he can in his situation.

“The fuck is that?” he snaps because if he thought her fingers were torture, this thing looks like it could rip him to shreds.

“You're so naïve, it's goddamn adorable.”

The noise from earlier sounds again into Jessie's apartment and now that Louis' had a moment to clear his fuzzy mind, he realises that it's the buzz of an intercom. His heart sinks. He's going to have to leave and it was just getting interesting.

He lets go of the backs of his knees and almost sits up until Jessie puts a hand in the middle of his chest. “Did I say you could leave, pretty boy?”

Louis scoffs, “Ha, yeah, very funny, love,”

She pins him with her unimpressed stare. “Lay. Back. Legs. Up.” There's a split second where he's still not sure if she's joking until his gaze wanders to her raised arm, her hand around a dildo from the shelf. It's only a few inches long, but thick and weighty looking and flesh coloured. It's oddly intimidating, like it'd keep Louis spread wide enough for him to really feel it, and that's when his eyes flick up to hers. She slicks the dildo thoroughly then tilts her head to the side, thoughtful. “Actually, stand up for me. Now turn around and bend over,” she adds once he's on his feet.

He obeys with some trepidation to her hands smoothing over his arse before her fingers part his hole. His leg jerks, knocking the seat of the empty swing, as Jessie rubs the wet tip of the dildo across his skin. He grabs the chains and falls belly first onto the swing, the nipple clamps brushing the top of the seat. She pulls him back towards her and strokes the dildo repeatedly there again before he feels himself open up and his body sucks in the first sliver of silicone.

“Yeah, you want it,” she breathes, not asking, twisting the base so that it drags against his rim. She leaves it in his arse, the instruction to keep it there unspoken, and walks around to his front and Louis strains his neck to look at her. “You still make such a pretty picture,” she coos gently, fitting her hands tenderly under his armpits, “Come on up a bit further, there's a good boy, ass raised high,”

She uses the pulleys and Louis pants audibly once he's in a position she approves of, his chest over the swing so that the nipple clamps point achingly towards the floor. He's reminded of what she said earlier about doggy style and she nods, smirking, as he gets it. He moans as she attaches the look-of-torture device to the dildo still lodged inside him and the click of her heels come back around to his head.

“I've gotta get the door,” she says, holding a handful his hair in her fist.

“What? No!”

“It's not up for debate, pretty boy.” she replies firmly, tugging, “I need to see who's at the door. I'm sure you don't want me to be rude to any guests now, do you? But don't worry, I've got something to keep you occupied until I come back. Can you be quiet for me?”

He glares to conceal his panic at his compromising position, at what he must look like, and mutters a sullen, “Yes.”

She taps her lips with a finger then reaches beneath her dress, shimmying her hips. Her knickers fall to her ankles and she plucks them off her heels. Louis gulps. “Open up, baby. This is just in case.” In the short time they've known each other, Louis' already had many things in his mouth around her but somehow this feels the dirtiest. She balls up the material and pushes it between his lips, it's dampness immediately apparent. She squats, thighs wide, and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I fucking love what you let me do to you.”

He's all too aware of his thudding heartbeat and he closes his eyes as Jessie starts to leave, but they fly open a second later when she passes the device attached to the dildo and the thing switches _on_. He groans, frustratingly muffled through her knickers, as the machine starts to slowly fuck in and out of him and the door clicks shut. 

Left alone, he immediately struggles, straining his legs to reach the ground, but his toes barely brush the cold concrete with how high he's suspended, his cock trapped against his stomach by the seat of the swing. Every tiny movement causes friction and stimulates the wet tip of his dick at the same time that gravity pulls at the nipple clamps and it's dangling chain. It throbs and makes his chest increasingly sore and he tries to lift his torso to ease the pressure, but all it does is wriggle the dildo in deeper, catching him between pain and pleasure. Outside the room, he hears the faint beginnings of music mixed with a group of voices. Surely Jessie can't have invited people in to her apartment right now?

He spits out the makeshift gag as the machine whirring gently behind him suddenly kicks up a gear. “Oh fuck, no,” he moans loudly, accidentally pressing his hips into the swing and pushing the dildo up closer towards his prostate. It's still not quite there and he works to keep it that way by gritting his teeth and using the chains by his shoulders to pull himself forward. It's made difficult without the use of his feet and he gives in to the fucking for long minutes before coming to his senses and trying again. It's just so _good_ and his orgasm builds in his spine like a threat, his hand automatically going for his cock to give it some relief. The impulse to touch himself reminds him that Jessie never tied his hands to anything and he growls through the stubborn thin line of his mouth as the machine starts pounding the dildo into his arse, stretching his rim on every half pull out before plunging back in. The thing is either on a timer or Jessie is somehow controlling its pace and it's part embarrassment paired with part defiance that sees him reach for one of the nipple clamps. He twists his nipple in trying to get it off, the sensation shooting down to make his cock jerk and unexpectedly he's coming. He slumps and shivers, keening helplessly as it happens and the wet patch forms on the swing.

As the haze clears, his collar feels too tight and he's scrabbling at his neck when light pours back into the room. The music and voices are momentarily booming, his noises drowned out by its volume, until it's just him and Jessie again, her little party in the living room fading into the background once more where Louis' too busy listening to the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears and waiting for his punishment. A small part of him wonders if that's why he craves pushing people's buttons sometimes, so that the control he has in the moment can be ripped away.

He gasps as the machine rolls to a stop and Jessie slowly comes round to his face. She looks slightly flushed, like she's had a drink or simply been having a lovely time partying with her friends. Being left to suffer makes him scowl.

“What's this, pretty boy?” she demands, pointing the toe of her shoe at her crumpled knickers, “Insubordination? What a very, very bad boy you are.” She crouches and hooks her finger into the metal of his collar so that they're nose to nose. “I could hear you out there, moaning like a hungry little slut, begging to be fucked. So I made sure you were because I'm generous like that. What, no thank you?” He opens his mouth, but changes his mind and bites his lip, just to see what she'll do. She tilts her head to whisper in his ear. “My friends heard you scream too.” His hips buck down into the mess he created, a blush spreading over his hardened, pinched nipples. “Look at you, humping the swing like that'll do anything for you,”

She lowers the swing until his feet are on solid ground then pulls him to stand by his collar, his back to her chest. He shuts his eyes, waiting for it. Her hand slides up from his neck to his sweat-dampened hair and tugs. “Tell me, did I fucking say you could come?”

Her grip is too strong for him to shake his head without it hurting. “N-no.”

“So what's this?” she tips him forward, his pink face close to the puddle, “This is your jizz, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Bring me that chair over there.” He teeters on his post-orgasm shaky legs as she lets go and he blinks at her in a daze until she points at the chair beside the wooden horse. Confused that that's apparently not his punishment like he secretly thought, he plods over to the chair. It's simple, made from dark mahogany with a green velvet cushioned back and seat and he instantly knows it's not for him. There's a split second of light and sound again with the door opening, but it's dulled to a rhythmic thud when he turns around to see. Jessie raises an eyebrow and he drags the chair near to the swing. She sits down then looks up. “Bend over, come on.”

His hands clench into fists as she carefully clamps his nipples again then pulls him over her lap and puts her palms to his arse. She gropes him for a long moment, passing her fingers between his cheeks and rubbing his skin in maddening circles before she sinks a finger entirely into his loosened hole and smacks a quick slap to his arse with her other hand. His whole body tenses from each spanking and his hole tightens around her finger as the door opens. 

She runs her hand down his side, soothing, and speaks in a low, gentle tone to get his attention back on her. “I've got some friends who'd love to meet you. I've told them such good things about my pretty boy. You know your word?” 

Louis knows what she's asking and after a pause for serious thought, he nods his head. “Yes.” In for a penny, in for a pound has served him well since they met. 

“Hey ladies, come on in, don't be shy,” she greets them quietly. As his skin prickles at the sound of several pairs of feet entering the room, Jessie adds a second finger inside him and curls them, her husky voice returning to sultry. “I know you like an audience, pretty boy, so now's the time to show them what you got.” Keeping dutifully silent without a gag, he lets her pull him this way and that until his body sits between her thighs with his arse facing her guests instead of directly over her knees. “They're gonna watch you get punished once you tell them what you did.”

He bites down on his lip, reluctant, before he confesses in a rush, “I came without permission.”

“Did you hear that, ladies?” she snorts, “No, me neither. Louder, please, pretty boy,”

He swallows, the shame and the euphoria burning bright. “I came without permission.” he repeats, jumping when her hand swiftly connects with his arse.

He squirms as her fingertips gently trace the spot she hit, hoping to prepare himself better for the next one, except both of her hands stroke in wider circles, smoothing from his lower back and down to his thighs. His head drops to his chest, breathing slow and even, when she spanks him quick again, three times at once on each cheek. He can't help the noise that slips out because that _hurt_ and, despite Jessie's best efforts, he's still not great at keeping himself in check. 

She digs her nails into his faintly pink skin. “Got something to say, pretty boy? Wanna share it with the class?” At the mention of their audience, he shivers and his thighs tense up, his hole clenching where she has a couple of fingers mindlessly rubbing into his crack. “Gone shy, huh? What a shame. I'm sure our guests would love to hear you,”

She smacks him harder.

“S-shit, shit, shit, oh my _god_!” he yells, his arse feels like it's on fire and there's tramlines and handprints starting to appear.

“That's it, scream it out, there's a good boy,” she coos, soothing the trembling that's travelling through his legs and turning them into jelly, “Look at that pretty pink skin on such a pretty ass, everyone,” _Pink?_ , he thinks wildly. It felt pink about five spanks ago and now it feels like it's so red. He gasps as she grips his cheeks and leans down to blow over his hole, her finger teasing at his rim. “That machine fucked him good and he's so open from just a wiggle of my finger, look how greedy his little hole is for more.”

She's deliberately talking over him, but her constant touches tell him a hidden story and make him want to prove to her that he's willing to take whatever she wants to give, even in a room full of strangers. He's brought out of such a hot thought, finally beginning to enjoy being exposed like this, by her kissing his shoulderblade and pulling him up with palms to his face. Her eyes are gentle when Louis finds them with his own. “I want you to stand up. Can you do that for me?” He's wobbly from being hunched over and his arse is tingling, but it's an easy task. She positions him so that his hands are flat on the seat of her chair and he's bent over, his arse sticking in the air just like it was in the swing. “So beautiful,” she murmurs, groping his hot skin to make him hiss a breath. “Ten more spankings, okay?”

Ten. He can do ten. 

There's a clink and footsteps behind him, but it's out of his mind as soon as something whooshes through the air and cracks him on his already sore arse. “F-fu-mmm!” he whines loudly, pressing his lips together hard and riding out the harsh bloom of pain and the intense flashback to the last time he was here and flogged.

“That's right, pretty boy!” she says, over the swishing noise as she twirls the handle of the flogger expertly and softly brushes Louis' skin with the leather ends, “Less talking, more moaning! Unless it's counting these for me. Now I'll start you off. That was number one...”

“Two!” he cries as she catches him on the meaty part of his arse, feeling the skin ripple.

His voice rattles through the numbers, punched out of him as his body rocks forward from the sting of the whipping to his thighs and backside, until he reaches the magical ten and her gentle touch returns. She folds herself over his hunched form, her clothes scratching over his sensitive skin, and plants a kiss to his flank before stroking the back of his head. He's broken out in a sweat, but she clearly doesn't mind as she tucks his fringe away from his hot face and murmurs praise that stops him from shaking so much.

His mouth falls open slightly when she squeezes in between him and the chair, with his back still to her guests, and slinks delicately to her knees. She tugs him in by her hands on his marked arse and sucks on the tip of dick with a pleased, encouraging moan. He's at half mast from already having one, unplanned orgasm and for his pleasure to be directed elsewhere other than his cock for so long, but his body responds quickly to her licking and her hands roaming everywhere from a rub to his nipples to petting his lube slicked hole. Once he's hard again, she breathlessly pulls off from taking him all the way into her throat and gets to her feet. Her lipgloss is smeared and her hairstyle isn't as smooth as it was, but none of that matters when her eyes sparkle as she's pushing him back into the swing. Louis flinches as soon as his arse makes contact with the seat, but she holds firm and flicks at the cuffs attached to the swing as a reminder that she could make that happen.

“You're welcome to come closer,” she says, addressing the circle of women that he's finally got a look at and fits her hands in the creases of his knees, “I mean, pretty boy is going nowhere.” Amongst the chatter, they casually close in on them and Louis arches up as one of them cheekily tweaks the nearest nipple clamp, making Jessie giggle in delight. “That's it, ladies, have some fun. Come on! He's ours to play with.”

Soon, there are a number of hands on him and he has no idea who to look at or thank first, so he keeps quiet and watches them with wide eyes as they pinch his nipples until they're numb, put fingers in his mouth and wank him to the edge of coming.

“I – I'm gonna - ” he babbles, feeling it climb just the same from his time with the dildo. Someone covers his throat and squeezes and he thinks _this is it_.

“Wait!” Jessie orders then adds softer, “Wait. You will _not_ come yet. You'll have to work for this one and I know just the thing.” Intrigued and frustrated in equal measure, Louis gives himself a moment to berate her in his mind then lifts his head to see her standing between his legs, but looking at their audience. Her eyes land on someone who's loitering behind the first huddle of women. “Ah there you are, Claudine. Come here, darling.”

The lady known as Claudine steps up and he gets his first proper look at her. Her hair in loose, fiery red curls, Claudine towers tall over Jessie in a top that unapologetically pushes up her ample cleavage as high as her confident aura and if she wanted to, she looks like she could kill Jessie _and_ Louis without missing a beat. In a good way. In a very sexy way. He blushes, feeling self-aware again that he's naked and no one else is. She can clearly see his cock. His leg must twitch because Jessie squeezes the back of his knee and pushes them further towards his chest, exposing him to both ladies and anyone else who fancies a look.

“Don't mind him, he's just nervous. But I'll tell you something – he's got one hell of a mouth on him. In more ways than one.” she smiles at Claudine, “Why don't you find out? I'm sure pretty boy would be very happy to help.” Louis swallows, feeling suddenly like he wants to curl into a ball, intimidated, but he physically can't and wicked Jessie knows it, turning to address him, “Make my girl see stars and you can come. Got it?”

With his eyes glued to Claudine approaching him, he nods and gives this girl a thorough once over. She seems like the type who'd lose control of herself the nearer she got to coming and Louis he thinking about her thickthighs closing around his face, crushing him into submission, focused entirely on her enjoyment. He stretches his arms above his head and licks his lips as Jessie hums her approval and prods at his hole. He tries to get his mind off that, eyes darkening as Claudine presses her thumb onto his tongue, tilting his head back with the movement. He scrabbles to find her underwear beneath her shiny skirt, dutifully sucking at her thumb when she bats him away and slides them down her wide hips instead. He surges up to kiss her pubic bone and eagerly starts to lick at her folds whilst keeping her skirt hitched up with his hands and grunting with the effort of keeping stable in the swing. 

In the next few minutes, he settles into Jessie leisurely fingering him, a few curious hands stroking his chest and belly and the taste of Claudine in his mouth then hears Jessie ask her how he's doing.

“Good, yeah,” she breathes, “Feels good,”

She barely sounds affected at all! So, he noses up to suck on her clit and her surprised gasp makes him preen and clench around Jessie's fingers, but he wants more and apparently Jessie does too.

“Come on, pretty boy, you can do better than that!” she exclaims and he moans into Claudine's skin at the slap to his aching arse.

He lets go of her skirt and it's tight style makes it stay bunched around her middle, so he can pull her down onto his tongue and get into the rhythm of eating her out. Her pussy is satisfyingly wet when his ears prick up at the vague chatter going on around him and he resurfaces in shock at some heavy blunt pressure at his hole that decidedly not anyone's fingers. Jessie stands in her bra, knickers and killer heels, having tossed her dress on the floor, and waves a strap-on mischievously.

“Watching you eat pussy always did turn me the fuck on,” she explains with a grin, thrusting her hips so that the dildo strapped between her legs slips over his rim. “Give her an orgasm and I'll fuck you through yours.”

Except it's not that simple. 

He tries and tries, pulling out all the stops, but, as several minutes go by, he starts to get desperate and he has to lift his head to take a breather, the lower half of his face wet but neither of them having any orgasm to speak of. Meanwhile, Jessie's been playing with his arse and it's doing nothing to tamp down the urge to come before Claudine and that just makes it worse. 

“Sit on my face,” he begs, frantically grabbing her by her arse to tug her onto him fully, “I just - I have to – please let me, please,”

He groans loudly and his abs jump and thighs flex as Jessie chooses that moment to impale him on her cock.

The thick fullness is too reminiscent of the machine fucking earlier on in the evening and the sense memory hurtles him towards his climax before she's eased back and slammed forward, jolting his mouth against Claudine's pussy. As he's fucked on Jessie's cock for all to see, Louis feels more wetness on his face and it isn't until Claudine steps away from covering his ears with her thighs and Jessie grabs his chin that he realises that it's not from Claudine, but it's from him and they're _tears_. He sucks in great big lungfuls of air, trying to get a handle on his embarrassing sobs and noises, but the drag of the dick inside him is too fucking wonderful and his back bows as Jessie tweaks a nipple and someone else fists his dripping cock.

“S'okay,” she says, even if her voice sounds so weirdly far away, “S'okay, baby, she doesn't usually come like that anyway – fuck, you just want to to please everyone with that mouth of yours, don't you,”

His vision is hazy around the edges, but somehow Claudine's got her hands on a thin, blue vibrator and he gets to watch as she spreads her legs above him and pushes it into her pussy. Knowing that she can take care of herself this way, he grips the swing and gives in to Jessie repeatedly fucking up against his prostrate and the relief he feels at having done his best sparks the point of coming, his dick jerking in the anonymous hand and spilling all down their fingers and onto his belly.

“You're perfect, you're perfect,” Jessie murmurs, rolling her hips until it sweetly hurts him and he's shuddering, “such a beautiful, gorgeous fuck, my pretty boy,”

He manages a tired little smile through half-lidded eyes as Claudine shakes through her own and her palm lands hard on his chest to keep her upright, clenching her fingers on the tattooed side. It's not long before Jessie must motion that the entertainment for the night is over because their shoes click-clack and eventually fade from the room. Claudine is the last to leave, bending down to give him an upside down kiss that leaves him grinning and his eyes like crescent moons. “You did good, kid.” She kisses Jessie too and if Louis had the strength to raise an eyebrow suggestively he would because maybe there's a story there but, like always, Jessie's fucked his brains out.

Once it's just the two of them, she pulls the swing to the floor and, although he was never strictly tied down, she helps lower his legs and sit up.

“Can you walk?”

They exit the room to muffled music from the living room, but she seems nonchalant that her friends have stayed, so Louis concentrates on putting one foot in front of the other to wherever they're going. Down the hallway in a much quieter bit of her apartment, she opens a door and guides him in with a hand to his back. He sees her bedroom for the first time, gathering an impression. 

It's cool and ordinary, decorated in creams and blues, her bed a dark blue invite like the ocean. He spots a set of decks and rose gold headphones in the corner as she manhandles him onto her bed, turns him on his side to save his arse and detaches the clamps from his nipples with a giggle of realisation. In the whirlwind of his second orgasm, he'd almost forgotten they were hanging there, but he flinches now as they're freed in all their blood-red, pebbled tiny glory. 

Dropping them onto her bedside table, he silently watches her unhook her bra and smiles because he still fucking loves her tits. He bites his lip as she also shimmies out of her knickers and climbs naked into bed with him, drawing the covers up to their middles and huddling closer for warmth with the rest. He's just rolling with it until she kisses him and presses forward, his nipples aching against her soft chest.

“So, this is where the magic happens then,” he says once they break apart.

“Sometimes, yeah,” she winks, pulling the duvet the rest of the way up to their shoulders and ducking under to briefly lick his nipple.

He protests his discomfort feebly but she leaves them alone after that, trailing soft kisses up his throat and ending squarely on his mouth, deepening it to slide her tongue inside. He's sweaty and still sticky with come, but the care she's giving him is too lovely to stop, even temporarily, so he sinks a hand into her hair and the other around her waist and kisses back, falling into the plush pink of her lips, stroke of her tongue and her hands framing his face. She's naked and has tangled their legs together and he's happy to snog her in her bed like exploring teenagers.

Jessie eventually pulls away to catch her breath, her lips wonderfully swollen. “Mmm. You're a good kisser,” 

“Just 'good'?”

She rolls her eyes and he grins cheekily, “Only you would take offence to a compliment just to be a little shit. I meant, we haven't done a lot of making out exactly, so it's nice to get to know your mouth as well as your ass.” They're smiling through their next kiss and he leans unconsciously for another when she goes to talk more. “How're you feeling now, sweetheart?”

Part of him thinks it's quite funny to hear her use such terms of endearments for him when usually it's either for when they play or they just tease each other rotten, but he enjoys it too, feels valued and like all her attention is only focused on him and his well-being.

“Fuckin' amazing,” he nods, squeezing her hip. “That was some intense shit, but I loved it.”

“You were incredible, so good for me, ” she says, tracing his day-old stubble with her finger. She pauses, clearly thinking, before leaning on her elbow and propping her head in her hand. “Hey, y'know, you could maybe stay over tonight? If you wanted to.”

“I don't think I could move right now, so I think you're stuck with me anyway.”

It's pretty much the truth, but also they both know that tour has ended for him and that means going back home to see his family and friends, tonight being the last time he sees Jessie for a while. It feels right to spend this time together, especially after the high of their impromptu voyeuristic display.

“Okay, well, lemme just get rid of the get-together still going on in my apartment,” she laughs, jerking a thumb outside the room where there's music still playing and the low hum of voices.

She's about to leave when he decides that it's not enough to just be honest and open with her in her play room. “Jess?” he waits for her to turn around, a serene smile on her face. “Thanks, love. I wouldn't want to be doing any of this with anyone else but you.” 

“It's my pleasure.” she winks.

He drifts in and out, dozing, in between her leaving, the apartment plunging into silence and her returning but he forces his eyes open when she saunters towards the bed. He's kind of in awe of her until she pokes her tongue out and crosses her eyes like he can and then he's downright certain and glad that at this point he can count her as a real friend. 

She cuddles up close to him, leeching his warmth, and they fall back into exchanging deep kisses, alone like Louis thought they would be at the start of the night, but definitely not expecting this much kissing.

He gets so carried away that his hands are feeling for her boobs and the piercing in her left nipple, pinching it a little meanly as revenge for the absolute torture of his, but she simply lets out a pleased whimper against his lips and he remembers her sensitive spots. He wriggles his arm between them and flicks her other piercing gently with his thumb, biting at her lower lip in his mouth when her thighs clamp around his palm, trapping him there.

“Did you come earlier?” She wrinkles her nose in thought then shakes her head. “Well, we'll have to change that then.” 

He kisses the wrinkle, making her relax, and nudges her legs open. He's tempted to dive right under the sheets and get his mouth on her, but being back in a bed has him thinking allsorts. Her breathing picks up and her pulse elevates from where his lips are pressed to her neck as he slides a finger into her and feels how wet she is.

“Babe, do you wanna - ?”

She sighs, her arms lifting to the nape of his neck. “I was kinda curious in Vegas,” she admits, before her face suddenly breaks into a grin, “but so much was happening and, well, your ass more than made up for it.”

“Happy days,” he laughs, tongue in cheek, “but you should've said. I would've shagged you in a heartbeat.”

She rolls away and rummages around in her bedside drawer, turning back to him with a condom in between her fingers. “What about now?”

He brushes a kiss just behind her ear, sucking at her earlobe before whispering, “Put it on me.”

“Oh I will!”

He's laughing at her retort as she tackles him onto his back, but as soon as his arse makes contact with the bed he curses and curls onto his side again. “Jesus! I forgot about that. Any chance you want to be under me for a change?”

“Not a chance, and I don't have to be.”

He watches as she puts the condom on him then rolls over so that her back is to his chest, wiggling close until his dick meets her arse. “Well, this is romantic,” he quips, shuffling forward more and wrapping her up in his arms. “Very married.”

“If you weren't such a crybaby about your sore ass then I would ride you into oblivion. S'your choice.”

Tucking his smile into her neck, he pushes her leg up a little and eases himself into her, her body opening around him beautifully. He starts rolling his hips the moment she's slick and drawing him in on every thrust, her pussy throbbing in time with his rhythm. It only gets more intense as her arm drops down to rub and play with her clit and they moan in unison, Louis trying not to get too ahead of himself because, whilst he's hard, this is about her.

“Shit, Jess, you're so fuckin' hot,” he groans, folding his fingertips on top of hers on her clit for added pressure, letting her direct, and sucking a bruise into the hinge of her jaw, “Didn't think I'd ever get to do this, gonna make me come again, but you gotta come first, babe,”

He holds her thigh tighter and leans forward to fuck her deep, nearly being headbutted for the privilege as she wildly tries to seal their mouths together with a giggle. She comes with a muffled cry and heavy breaths, quivering deliciously around him.

Finally, it's too much to feel the tiny, juddering aftershocks and he has to pull out, stripping off the condom to finish. She sprawls on her back beside him, vulnerable in her post-coital bliss, and cups his face, trading soft kisses as he squeezes the come out this time, blurting over his foreskin and reaching his limit, coming so little it hurts.

“Bloody 'ell,” he huffs and collapses messily on his belly, his consonants all slurred. He pokes her in the shoulder. “Hey. Y'a'right?”

Eyes shut, Jessie brazenly touches her clit, full-body shivering at the sensitivity and murmuring sleepily. “Not bad, pretty boy, not bad.”

He snorts at her trying to keep up the act whilst sounding so satisfied and half asleep. 

It'd be nice to stay awake all night talking before he has to leave for the airport, but the night's events catch up to them too quick and they pass out, in need of a shower but content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). I need more people to bug me about finishing my hundreds of Larry WIPs lol.


End file.
